gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN Builder Weaponry
GN Builder Weaponry is a line of short, mid, and long-range GN Beam weaponry designed by the same as-of-yet unknown Celestial Being shadow group that developed the Mag-Drive. While knowledge about specific weapons in this series is progressing rather smoothly, it is clear that the currently known GN Builder Weaponry type araments are only step one in the forms of the weapon type. It is also interesting to note that while a majority of the weaponry associated with GN Builder Weaponry are beam-type araments, there are also some weapons in the series with the potential for physical round payloads, rather than beam-type ones. This was probably done in order to remove the possiblility of an attack by one of such weapons being stopped cold by a GN Field. These physical round utilizing GN Builder Weaponry also add another stealth element to sniper type weapons, as the rounds do not give off the residual light streak commonly associated with GN Beam Weaponry and also radiate few GN Particles from the rounds themselves, leaving little for an observer to go on in terms of determining the sniper's location. Perhaps the main purpose of physical weaponry types mixed in with GN Particle Beam type weapons when it comes to GN Builder Weaponry was to ensure that the weapons could be readily configured for underwater operations. Despite the clear disadvantage of needing actual munitions cartridges for physical GN-type ranged weaponry to work, GN Builder Weaponry has shown immense potential in terms of in-combat uses, even with customizations that utilize physical rounds. Known GN Builder Weaponry: GN Builder Weaponry is only a namesake for weapons of this class, which can come in just about any ranged-GN Beam Weapon class. They are able to be modified with any components specifically made for the weapon. *GN Builder Pistol: The very first GN Builder Weaponry class to be developed. This is a standard, short-to-mid range sidearm with modifications that can change the trigger, chamber, and special add-ons. *GN Builder Rifle: The standard mid-to-long range weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line. Modifications possible for this weapon can change the stock/frame, chamber, and barrel type. Physical and Beam munitions can be used with this weapon. *GN Builder Shotgun: A shotgun-type weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line. This is a short-to-mid range assault weapon whose possible modifications effect chamber, barrel, and special add-ons. *GN Builder Shield: A unique, shield-type weapon designed using GN Builder Weaponry technology. Modifications detemine shield type, add-ons, and weaponry, though the latter depends on shield type. *GN Builder Cannon: A mid-to-long range heavy assault weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line. Mods for this weapon determine the barrel, caliber, and payload type of the weapon. Physical and Beam munitions can be used with this weapon. *GN Builder Bazooka: A mid-to-long range fortress assault weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line. Mods for this weapon determine the barrel, payload type, and special add ons for the weapon. Physical and Beam munitions can be used with this weapon. Known GN Builder Mods: Each GN Builder Weaponry series model can be modified with pre-constructed add-ons that vary the weapon's capabilites to the user's preferences. Mods for GN Builder Pistol: Trigger: These mods affect the rate of fire of the weapon and affects of holding the trigger. *Charge *Rapid-Fire *Pull Chamber: These mods affect the speed and power of the GN Builder Pistol's shots. *Beam *Blast *Coil Upgrades: These mods allow extra effects to be added to the shots fired by the GN Builder Pistol. *Impactor *Ricochet *Scorcher Mods for GN Builder Rifle: Stock/Frame: These Mods effect the type and, to a degree, the power and rate of fire of the GN Builder Rifle. *Basic *Recoiless *Repeater *Sniper Chamber: These Mods effect what the munition type, power, and any special features of the GN Builder Rifle. *Buster *Carbine *Crash *Rocket *Torpedo Barrel: These Mods have an effect on the range, power, and rate of fire of the GN Builder Rifle. *Double *Double-Rail *Single *Single-Rail Mods for GN Builder Shotgun: Chamber: These mods effect the power and (to an extent) range of the GN Builder Shotgun. *Lance *Pellet *Slug Barrel: These mods effect range, power, and spread of the GN Builder Shotgun. *Choke *Double *Spread Upgrades: These mods add special properties to the rounds fired by the GN Builder Shotgun. *Detonator *Galvanic *Perforator Mods for GN Builder Shield: Type: These mods determine the type of shield is used. Material is also chosen with this mod. *Assault (standard, Condenser, E-Titanium) *Basic (standard, E-Aluminum, E-Tungsten, Condenser, E-Titanium) *Blade (standard, E-Aluminum, E-Titanium) *Compound (standard, E-Aluminum, Condenser, E-Titanium) Weaponry: These mods determine the weaponry/blade material used with Assault/Compound/Blade GN Builder Shields. Some mods can be mounted in combination with powerful effect. Basic type Builder Shields cannot use these *GN Beam Rifle (Assault/Compound) *GN Gattling (Assault) *Twin GN Vuclan (Assault/Compound/Blade) *GN Missile Launcher (Assault/Compound, up to two can be mounted) *GN Boomerang (Assault/Blade) *Condenser (Blade, material color can vary depending on user preference) *E-Titanium (Blade) Add-Ons: These mods add special features to a GN Builder Shield. Only one can be mounted at a time. *GN Field *Missile Cartridges *Augmented Plating *Condenser Pack *Chain Blade (Blade Shield only) *Sonic Blade (Blade Shield only) *Beam Blade (Blade Shield w/ Condenser Blade only) Mods for GN Builder Cannon: Caliber: These mods determine the size of the Cannon's barrel. Firing rate and power are impacted by these mods. *Large-bore *Medium-bore *Mid/Large-bore *Mid/Small-bore *Small-bore Barrel: These mods determine the Cannon's barrel type and size. Firing Rate, Shot Range, and Shot Accuracy are impacted by these mods. *Long (size type) *Medium (size type) *Small (size type) *Linear Rail (barrel type) *Standard (barrel type) Chamber: These mods determine the Cannon's payload type. Shot range and power are impacted by these mods. *Ark *Crash *Rocket Mods for GN Builder Bazooka: Barrel: These Mods determine the barrel type of the GN Bazooka. Only one barrel is typically mounted, though that one barrel is of a size comparable to the Large-bore caliber mod for the GN Builder Cannon. Shot range and firing rate are affected by these mods. *Linear Rail *Magnetic Rail *Normal Chamber: These mods determine the payload type of the bazooka. Shot power, range, and rate of fire are influenced by these mods. *Breaker *Drive *Quake Upgrades: These mods determine the special equipment used on the bazooka. This is an optional mod that enhances the Bazooka's performance variably. *Accelerator Mode *Burst Mode *Crystal Sensor Array *Separation Unit Trivia: *This article is, at the moment, no where near complete. More info on GN Builder Weaponry will be added as time goes on. *The GN Builder Weaponry line is based on the Constructo Weapon line from Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time. *That being said, expect a large array of different GN Builder Weaponry class weapons to be revealed as time progresses. *Separate pages describing what each GN Builder Mod does will also be added as time progresses. *The GN Builder Rifle was the first weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry class to possess at least 4 customization options in each of its customizable sections. *The GN Builder Shield is the only defensive weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line, and is by far one of the most versatile. *The Compound and Assault mods for the GN Builder Shield's type are not to be confused with one another. The Compound type can be hand-held or mounted on the forearm and looks like the basic type, but with hidden weaponry. The Assault type is forearm mounted, looks faintly similar to the Blade type, and mounts clearly visible GN weaponry on it. *As of now, the GN Builder Bazooka is the only weapon in the GN Builder Weaponry line with the option of being powered by a separate Mag-Drive, making it highly favorable for a fortress-assault MS to allow for extended operations without being too dependent on the unit's main drive(s) to power the particle-consuming assault weapon. Category:Technology